


In This Kingdom By The Sea

by WonderAndDoubt



Category: Nevermore Series - Kelly Creagh
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAndDoubt/pseuds/WonderAndDoubt
Summary: Varen and Isobel dance on the beach at sunset.





	In This Kingdom By The Sea

The evening was chilly, but Isobel didn’t mind.

She stood next to Varen, their hands entwined, watching the sun disappear into the sea. The sounds of a beach party drifted over to where they were, upbeat music and shrill laughter accompanying the crashing waves.

The orange and yellow along the horizon were all that remained of the sun. The rest of the sky was tinted purple and pink. The music changed to something slower, something with a piano in it that complemented the sunset.

Varen looked at her. His green eyes were bright and piercing even in the fading light. “Do you want to dance?” he asked.

“Yes,” Isobel whispered.

Varen pulled her close and placed his hand on her back. They waltzed along the beach in time with the distant but clear strains of the music. Isobel rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent and feeling his arms around her. When the song ended, they came to a standstill, neither one letting go of the other. Isobel held Varen’s gaze, not saying a word. He didn’t say anything, either. He didn’t need to. The look in his eyes said everything. Then, as the first stars appeared in the sky, they kissed.


End file.
